Seeing Ginny
by nkcool
Summary: Another 19 years later story after chapter 37 but before the epilogue HPGW and their will be some RWHG it starts with Harry going back to school but his but that its not going to be the peaceful year he expects. I'm really bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

He looked in to her bright brown eyes just one of the things he loved about her. Ginny. She was so perfect, he ran his hands through her bright red hair that the whole Weasley family had. Since he never had to go back to the Dursly's again he happily excepted their invitation to stay at the burrow for the summer until he figured out what he was going to do. He had been at the burrow two weeks and had barely given it any thought, but in his defense how could he think about his future when his beautiful girlfriend lived right above his room. Needless to say his room at the burrow was much better than his room at the Dursly's. he was able to decorate his room as he wished. He chose a four poster bed, much like his old one at Hogwarts except for the mossy green sheets and comforter that now covered it, and quidditch posters covered the walls. The rest of the room was filled with many of the magical artifacts he had acquired over the years. Misses and mister Weasley had taken harry into their home and considered him part of the family but their hospitality was the last thing on Harry's mind at the moment. All he could think about was the redheaded girl sitting on his bed. Harry loved spending time with Ginny ever since the battle they had become inseparable. Ron had accepted their relationship but was not happy about it. As time went on he stopped yelling at harry every time he held Ginny's hand but even after they had been dating a month harry still could not kiss his girlfriend in front of Ron without starting some sort of argument. He knew he should be thankful Ron would have been a lot worse if Hermione wasn't always around, they had been dating since the battle as well. Their relationship also provided the perfect argument every time Ron got mad at him, because Ron and Hermione were moving a lot faster than him and Ginny, harry himself had already caught them in two pretty intense make-out sessions.

"harry?" Ginny said curiously pulling him away from his thoughts. He was sitting on his bed and Ginny was on his lap. They had been sitting and talking for the last thirty minutes before Harry had zoned out.

"sorry I got distracted" harry replied

Ginny frowned "am I boring you?"

"No not at all Ginny," surprised that she thought she could ever bore him, in fact he was very interested in their last conversation. They had been talking about quidditch. Ginny choose the Chudly Cannons to win the cup like she did every year. "I'm just very easily distracted."

Ginny's frown turned into a mischievous smile. "well then I guess I will just have to find some way to keep your attention."

"and how exactly do you plan on doing that"

"I have my ways" suddenly Ginny was kissing harry intensely, and it soon turned into a full on snogging session. Suddenly Ginny was straddling harry and deepening their kiss.

Harry and Ginny had no clue how long they were like this, they were so engrossed in each other they paid no attention to how much time was passing, they only stopped when they heard a loud "Oi"

Harry and Ginny both turned toward the noise to see Ron standing there almost purple with anger. Ginny realized what was going on before harry and quickly got off his lap, it took him a few seconds to realize how this must look to Ron. Him and Ginny had been making out on his bed in his room in a very compromising position.

"Ron, this isn't what it looks like" harry said quickly, but Ron continued to glare at him looking even angrier.

"Really it looks like you were about to take advantage of my sister." Ron said with venom

Harry was about to tell Ron that he would never take advantage of Ginny and it was not going to go that far, when Ginny spoke, the anger in her voice was as evident as the anger in Ron's but for some reason it was much scarier though it was not directed at him. "did it really look like harry was doing anything that I was not completely on board with and if I did have a problem with it do you think I wouldn't be able to take care of myself"

Ron was practically speechless "well… um I… no" Ron stuttered

"and whether or not you approve of what me and harry are doing doesn't matter because it is absolutely none of your business" Ginny stated forcefully

Ron seemed to have gained some of his courage back "it is my business what my little sister is doing, I have to look out for you and protect-"

Ginny cut him off even angrier then she was a few minutes ago Ron had said exactly the wrong thing "DO YOU REALLY THINK I NEED YOUR PROTECTION I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF, I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK BEING A YEAR OLDER THEN ME MAKES ANY DIFFERENCE BECAUSE HONESTLY IT DOESN'T NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO A LOT WORSE THEN HEX YOU"

Ron found the floor extremely interesting during Ginny's little rant but realizing that Ginny was angry enough to follow through with her threat he backed away slowly, shutting the door behind him. Ginny sat down on the bed breathing a bit heaver than usual.

Harry suddenly found the situation quite funny "don't you think you were a little hard on him" harry said chuckling.

Ginny had already let of most of her anger and was quite calm compared to a minute ago "I am tired of being treated like a baby I have never been allowed to do anything because I am the youngest and I am a girl. I can't even go to Diagon ally without my parents even though all my brothers were allowed to go alone by the time they were fifteen. I guess its been bothering me for a while now and what Ron said just kinda set me off."

Harry who suddenly realized how over protective Ginny's parents and brothers were of her felt a twinge of annoyance for limiting her so much. "Ginny you really shouldn't bottle things up like that you should tell your family how you feel I will support you 100 percent"

Ginny smiled at how understanding harry had been, she was definitely going to have to talk to her parents and harry was going to be right by her side.


	2. the next morning

Disclaimer: jk rowling owns everything

Harry woke up to the sun shining in to his window, but he quickly noticed he was not alone in his bed. It took him seconds to notice the fiery red hair spread across his chest, Harry looked to make sure they were fully clothed, and was greatly relieved to find they were. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him. After Ron and Ginny's argument no one interrupted Harry and Ginny for the rest of the night, apparently most of the family was a bit scared of making her mad again. So they talked and talked for hours about how she was being controlled by her family, until they she fell asleep and harry not wanting to wake her up decided do go to sleep as well. He heard footsteps and realized the position he was in, even though they didn't do anything it still wouldn't look good if someone walked in and saw them sleeping in the same bed. Harry decided that he needed to wake Ginny up but at that moment she began to stir and realizing she was not the only one in the bed quickly opened her eyes. She quickly calmed down when she saw it was just Harry.

"Hello love" she said sitting up

"Did you sleep well"

"yes you make quite a good pillow" she said jokingly. At that moment they heard Mrs. Weasly's voice from downstairs. "well I guess I should go downstairs before someone walks in" Ginny sighed.

"I will be down in a minute" harry replied and Ginny left.

Ginny quietly shut the door and turned towards the stairs, when she heard someone behind her say "Oi what were you doing in Harry's room this early."

Ginny turned around and saw Ron who had just left his room that happened to be right next to Harry's. "perfect timing" she muttered under her breath.

"what was that?"

"oh nothing" Ginny did not want to have an another argument with Ron so she quickly made up a lie "I was just waking up Harry for breakfast."

"oh ok" Ron said not totally convinced but Ron didn't have time to ask more questions because Ginny quickly turned around and began heading down the stairs "wait up Ginny I want to talk to you about something."

Ginny sighed she knew what he wanted to talk to her about. "what is it Ron?"

"About last night-" Ginny stopped him their

"in less you're going to apologize I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said with Hermione's famous bossy tone.

Ron was slightly taken aback but continued to walk with Ginny. "I understand I over reacted but you have to understand why I-"

Ginny stopped him again worried if he kept talking she would lose her temper "Ron just be quite your about to say exactly the wrong thing again and we will talk about it a little bit later when harry comes down for breakfast."

Ginny and Ron had finally made it down to the kitchen. Ginny was quite relieved to see the food captured all Ron's attention before he had a chance to respond. She wouldn't have to deal with him again until after breakfast.

"hi Ginny what would you like" Mrs. Weasley said nicely

"Just some bacon and eggs," and the plate in front of her was quickly piled with bacon and eggs "thanks mum"

"No problem dear, Hello Harry"

Ginny quickly looked to the stairs and sure enough Harry was standing their "I will have whatever Ginny has thanks" he went over and sat down next to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss Ron surly would have scowled at him if he wasn't so absorbed in his food.

One by one the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione made their way to the table until everyone had arrived. Once everyone had sat down Ginny stood up

"I have something I need to say"

A/N ok so I have obviously decided to continue the story and I it can go one of 2 ways either harry can go back to Hogwarts or he can become an auror, so tell me what you would prefer. I honestly have no idea so opinions help. I also know this Is a very short filler chapter but the next one is going to be pretty eventful. Also I always hated when authors begged for reviews but I know realize why they do it, reviews mean someone is actually reading the story any way im going to beg for reviews now, button is right below this :D


	3. eventful breakfast

Disclaimer- I own nothing

"I'm sure everyone heard about last night by now" everyone looked at Ginny slightly embarrassed except for George who looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any time and Mrs. Weasley who just looked calm. "any way what happened last night brought me to a conclusion that I need to stop bottling my feelings up" at this point harry who had been holding her hand squeezed it letting her know he was their if she needed him. She smiled back at him. So far everything was going pretty well. "I think that I haven't really been able to be independent because you guys, well you are a bit overprotective when it comes to me"

Someone probably would have argued with her had they not been so shocked. The only one whose expression hadn't changed was Mrs. Weasley. Ginny continued since no one interrupted her "I mean I get that I am the youngest and I am a girl but I am just as able to take care of myself as everyone else."

"we had to follow rules too Ginny" surprisingly Percy was the first one to speak up.

Ginny determined to keep her cool replied calmly "actually no you didn't I am not allowed to do a lot of things that you guys were allowed to do when you were a lot younger than me, I am still not allowed to go to Diagon ally alone but you guys were by the time you were fifteen "

At this Mr. Weasley spoke up "well Ginny we had to change the rules when you know who came into power "

"I understand that dad but even now that he is gone I am still not allowed to go" Ginny looked around waiting for someone to dispute her argument but when no one did she continued, "and its not only the rules that are bothering me it's the double standard and how you guys see me, you treat me like a child and it is quite frustrating."

Mr. Weasley's expression changed as she said this a sort of realization shown on his face. Ginny saw this and gave a small smile. "I think the only ones who really see me as an adult are Harry and Hermione" Ron looked shocked by this comment and turned to Hermione as if asking for an explanation but she just smiled at him and turned her attention back to Ginny.

"and my final point is to my brothers" she seemed to look at Ron before continuing "please stop telling me what to do you guys are honestly worse than mum and dad."

"were just looking out for you it is our job" Ron said defensively

Ginny suppressed the anger that stemmed from Ron's comment "protect me from what, how many times have I told you I can take care of myself"

"but you're too young to-"

Ginny cut him off but surprisingly she did not seem angry, actually she was almost amused "Ron do you really want to go there that is the definition of a double standard"

"What do you mean?" Ron replied defensively

"You really haven't noticed that I am best friends with your girlfriend Ron." Ginny replied this time clearly amused. Hermione immediately blushed and it took Ron a few seconds before he realized what Ginny was saying when he did he immediately scowled and blushed a famous Weasley shade of red . the rest of the family looked quite confused who looked as if he was going to explode if he didn't laugh soon. "well that's basically all I have to say."

Ginny sat down, her expression showed her happiness that had gone a lot better then she expected. The family members began to talk among themselves about the events that had just transpired. When there was a tapping on the window Harry who was sitting closest opened it and a brown owl flew in. Harry saw the letter tied to its foot was addressed to him. He untied it and saw it was from Gringotts. Ginny noticed the alarm on Harry's face and looked at the letter, she knew why this worried him the letter was almost definitely about the brake in months before. Harry opened the letter and his expression quickly turned to shock. This made Ginny quite curious "what does it say Harry." Harry who seemed unable to speak just handed Ginny the letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**We need to meet to discuss your inheritance that should have been given to you when you came of age but because you have been untraceable since then we have not been able to inform you of these things. You have been left the entirety of the potter fortune as well as the black fortune. Please come by Gringotts as soon as possible to get your assets in order.**

** Thank you,**

** Griphook, head of inheritance.**

Ginny and Harry just looked at the letter as the Weasley family continued to talk to engrossed in their own conversations to notice.

A/N- ok I really need to know should harry become in auror or go back to school, he has to choose one soon so I need input. Any way review please :D


	4. Inheritance

Disclaimer- Jk Rowling owns everything I own nothing

Chapter 4- Inheritance

Harry and Ginny told Ron and Hermione about the letter from Gringott's that night and they all agreed they shouldn't tell the rest of the family about it until they knew exactly what harry received. They also decided they would go to Diagon ally the next day to sort it out. After breakfast Harry told Ms. Weasley they were going to Diagon ally for some books.

"Alright dears be careful" Ms. Weasley called as they were leaving the kitchen.

They apparated to Diagon ally, Harry had to take Ginny side along because she did not have her license. Diagon ally was bustling with people. They began walking towards Gringott's and as they passed the news stand Harry saw on the front page of The Daily Prophet was a picture of him Ron and Hermione. The headline red _Harry Potter's Hogwarts years_. Harry thought that the press would have died down by now, He suddenly realized that anyone could notice him, and if they did there was no way they would get to Gringott's. He put his head down and quickened his pace as much as he could without drawing attention to himself and gestured Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to speed up as well. Luckily they made it through the crowd and in to Gringott's unseen. Harry finally slowed down once they got inside.

"Did you guys see the daily prophet" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded but Ron and Hermione just looked confused.

Ginny noticed this and explained before Harry could "you three were on the front page, Harry realized that if anybody saw him we wouldn't be able to get anywhere because everyone would be trying to get a look at him."

"I just would have thought that all the hype would have died down by now." Harry said.

Hermione looked as if she was going to say something, but at that moment a goblin came up to them.

"Griphook has been expecting you. Follow me to his office" the goblin said and began walking over to some wooden doors harry never noticed before and they opened into a good sized office with a desk and four chairs. Griphook was sitting behind the desk "Harry Potter has arrived" the other goblin announced"

"Oh thank you, you may go now" Griphook stated looking up from his desk for the first time, "you may take a seat they all sat down Harry next to Ginny and Ron next to Hermione. Though the goblins had shown no animosity towards them so far Harry, Ron, and Hermione clearly looked very worried. Griphook saw this "You have been forgiven for your actions a few months ago"

They all immediately calmed down but harry remained skeptical. "why are the goblins not angry with us for breaking in to Gringott's?"

Griphook replied bitterly "wizards are not the only ones who were affected by he who must not be named, he suppressed goblins rights, and killed many goblins who refused him, I am the head of inheritance because he killed the previous goblin who held this position." Griphook's tone changed to that of near indifference but Harry detected a note of happiness in his voice. "We understand that the break in was necessary for you to defeat the dark lord, and the damages were paid for with money confiscated from the convicted death eaters"

Harry calmed down realizing that the goblins were no longer angry.

"now it seems we have some business to attend to" Griphook stated

"yes I was curious about that, I thought I had already received my inheritance from my parents and Sirius"

"That was only part of your inheritance so that you could get through your years of schooling, you were to receive the rest when you came of age"

"oh alright well what else was I left" Harry asked now very curious.

"well the potters were a very rich wizarding family and they left you the all the property they owned as well as the entirety of their vault at Gringott's."

"May I ask how much is in the vault"

"96 million galleons, 130 thousand syckles, and 24 thousand knuts" harry and Ron just sat their gaping at what the goblin said while Ginny and Hermione fared slightly better they gasped when they heard the initial amount, but Ginny quickly recovered and asked what property Harry had been left, while Hermione attempted to get the boys out of their trance.

Griphook ignored Hermione's actions and replied to Ginny's question. "Mr. Potter has been left multiple properties by his parents as well as the blacks. I have a list of their locations as well as the value of each property that will be given to him at the end of this meeting."

Harry who had finally recovered from his original shock spoke "And how much is in the black vault.

"The Black vault has about 128 million galleons" This time they had been expecting a large amount and did not react as greatly. Griphook continued to speak "and here is your list of properties. Now that we have covered all the basics would you like to make any transactions.'

"actually I would. I would like 20 million put in the Weasley family's account, bill and fleur Weasley's account, Nymphora Tonks and Hermione grangers account." When Harry finished speaking all 3 of his friends attempted to protest, but he wouldn't listen and continued "I also would like to put 10 million galleons into the longbottom's account, the creeve's account, and into Luna Lovegood's account if she has one."

"Will that be all Mr. Potter" Griphook asked now that he thought about it he was running low on money.

"actually no I need to remove some money from my vault"

Griphook called another goblin to lead them to their vault and Harry collected a few galleons. After that the foursome made their way out of the bank. Diagon ally had cleared out a bit so they decided to walk down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see George. Harry quickly regretted this decision a small boy noticed Harry and yelled out "look mum its Harry Potter"

Everyone who heard the boy turned and looked around for harry soon the four of them were surrounded by a crowd of people. Many of them asking for harry, Ron, or Hermione's autograph. They tried to get away from the crowd but there were too many people and if they apparated someone might grab on and try to go with them. As they were trying to figure out how to get home a girl about Hermione's age made her way to the center of the circle. She was dressed in really short shorts and a tube top. She stood in front of harry and flipped her hair somehow over all the noise her question was very easy to hear. "do you want my number?" she said in an annoyingly high voice, as she was talking she touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry didn't care at all about this girl and most certainly did not want her number. But this wouldn't matter if Ginny heard, he looked at Ginny and her expression confirmed his worst fears. She pulled out her wand faster than Harry thought possible, and stepped between Harry and the girl. "He doesn't want your number he's taken" she said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you let him speak for himself, or are you afraid of the answer" the girl replied.

Ginny was about to hex the girl when harry finally spoke "Ginny she's not worth it you will get in trouble maybe even expelled." Ginny calmed down a little and then she did something that surprised everybody. She turned around and kissed Harry in the middle of the street. Harry wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, he was in his own little world, some people took pictures probably to sell to a magazine or news paper but they didn't care. Eventually Ginny broke the kiss, turned and put her arm around harry. Harry put his arm over Ginny's shoulders. The girl was just scowling. "No, I would not like your number and I don't appreciate you disrespecting my girlfriend. Ginny was smirking, and for the first time they noticed that the people had made a circle around them, if they hurried they would be able to apparate. They all noticed this Ginny quickly grabbed Harry's arm and with 2 pops all four of them disappeared.

They arrived back at the burrow and decided that they would relax for the rest of the day, they were quite exhausted.

A/N- I Think this chapter was a little more exciting. Anyway how am I doing suggestions, I think I'm going to skip a few weeks after this it seems like I'm moving to slow. Please review good or bad. Constructive Criticism is welcome and thank you to everyone who has commented so far, it's been very helpful. I'm the reviews tend to be leaning towards harry going to school but I haven't made my final decision yet so Review please :D

P.S. I will try to make the chapters about this long from now on


	5. harrys birthday

Chapter 5- Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer- Jk Rowling owns everything but the plot.

The weeks since the trip to Diagon ally had been pretty uneventful but of course Mrs. Weasley was horrified to learn about the events at Diagon ally. They were promptly chewed out and sent to their respective rooms, without dinner much to Ron's discontent. To be honest they welcomed the boring days of playing quidditch or in Hermione's case reading and Harry would have been perfectly satisfied spending his birthday doing these things, but he had to admit there was no privacy at the burrow. So he was happy to hear that Ginny was planning for the two of them to go out for dinner and a movie (Hermione had suggested this part of the night ). This would be the first time Ginny had been to a movie and Harry was exited to share this experience with her. He did not know where they were going to eat but he had been instructed to dress semiformal. By five o' clock he was ready and sitting down stairs in the living room with Ron. They were having a lively discussion about quidditch, when harry noticed Ginny at the top of the stairs, Ron was to wrapped up in a speech about the Chuddly Cannons to notice Harry was no longer paying any attention. He was gaping at Ginny who was wearing a black one shoulder shirt that hugged her curves nicely, and a black skirt with layers of ruffled fabric that stopped a few inches above her knee's. Ginny made her way down the stairs and said "how do I look?" she said as she twirled.

Ron finally stopped talking and noticed Harry had stopped listening. Ginny looked at Harry expectantly but he seemed unable to speak at the moment. Ginny waved her hand in front of his face and asked "hello anyone their" somewhat amused.

This seemed to break Harry out of his trance and he finally responded "You look absolutely amazing."

At this Ginny smiled, "We should really get going or we might miss the beginning of the movie" She said the excitement evident in her voice.

Harry agreed and apparated them to an ally way next to the movie theater so the muggles would not see them, and bought their tickets. Harry handled the muggle money. they bought popcorn and drinks. They were watching a movie called transformers about alien robots, Harry figured that the first movie Ginny should see is an action movie for the effect. He was right Ginny was completely enthralled with the movie and didn't stop talking about it until they reached the restaurant which happened to be a few blocks away, so they just walked there. It was a very nice small Italian restaurant. They walked in and were seated immediately. They walked to the back of the restaurant and a few guys stared at Ginny as they passed. This annoyed harry and he put his arm around Ginny, to show that she was taken. Ginny found it amusing that he was so possessive. when they finally got to their seat Harry was scowling.

"calm down Harry" Ginny said the amusement evident in her voice.

"Why do you have to be so pretty" Harry said jokingly.

Ginny laughed "because if I wasn't you wouldn't like me as much" Harry was going to object but Ginny continued "and you got the better deal imagine dating the chosen one, you're going to have girls all over you."

"Why in the world would I care about them when I have you?" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you think that I care about those guys?" Ginny asked gesturing to the guys who had stared at her before.

"well no" Harry admitted "but I can't help getting annoyed that they look at you like that"

"and what would you have done if one of them came up and asked for my phone number"

"I would have…" he started angrily but stopped when he realized she was referring to the events at Diagon ally all he could say was "oh"

Ginny laughed "don't worry I wouldn't let you hex a muggle"

"Good I would be in some serious trouble with the ministry."

They finished dinner pretty uneventfully and Ginny paid because it was Harry's birthday. As they were leaving Harry spoke "I didn't realize how little privacy we have had at the burrow. Now that I have finally spent some time alone with you I don't really want to go back."

"maybe we don't have to" Ginny said

"it's the middle of the night Ginny, where exactly are we going to go." Harry asked.

"Well Harry have you forgotten that you own about 15 houses" Ginny replied

Harry had forgotten and he realized what Ginny was saying. "13 Grimmauld place it is." He chose this place because he hadn't gotten a chance to visit the other houses and this one was the only one that was presentable.

They went into the alleyway and apparated to the front steps, they went inside and were met by kreacher who asked if they needed anything. they told him they were fine and he disappeared with a crack. They made their way up to Harry's room and started talking about everything. Soon talking turned into snogging, that is until Harry realized the position that they were in. They were in his house alone kissing in his bed. He quickly pulled away. Ginny looked disappointed.

"Ginny we're completely alone in my bed"

"and your point is" she asked a bit to innocently

"I mean I'm not sure if we are ready for that step in our relationship" he said

"Harry I'm not ready to go all the way but we have been dating for months and I am ready for a little more then snogging"

Harry smiled understandingly it was obvious he felt the same way. They picked up where they had left off and that night they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N- sorry it took me so long to update I was busy father's day and haven't had time to write since then. Well the next chapter is going to be about harry and Ginny facing the Weasley family and Kinsley is going to come by so the story can really begin. As always please review, even if you think the story sucks honest opinions are welcome, also if you have any ideas for the plot I am happy to hear them I have almost no plans for where this story is going so ya. Buttons right below hear click it you know you want to. :)


	6. The Weasley's Reaction

Disclaimer- as much as I wish I did I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6- The Weasley's reaction

Harry woke up and quickly realized he was not in his usual room. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in his room at Grimmauld place, and he was happy to see he was not alone. Ginny lay there sprawled on Harry's bed, her head resting on his chest. Not wanting to disturb her Harry reflected on the events of the night before. They had not gone all the way but they had definitely moved to the next step in their relationship. Ginny stirred distracting Harry from his thoughts. She opened her eyes and quickly realized where she was. She looked up and smiled at Harry.

"hey sleepy head rest well?" Harry asked

"Actually I did, how long have you been up? I hope you haven't been waiting for me to wake up for long." Ginny said

"No I just woke up a few minutes ago, but we should probably get out of bed."

"what time is it?" Ginny asked

Harry looked at the clock "around 11." He stated simply

Ginny sat up quickly suddenly looking quite worried. "We need to get home quickly" Harry's eyes widened he and Ginny had been out the whole night and didn't tell any of the Weasley's where they had gone. They quickly made themselves presentable and apparated to the burrow. They arrived to find five angry looking Weasley's and a worried looking Hermione. Every one turned to look at where the loud crack came from. Ron acted as soon as he saw Harry. He stood up pulling out his wand ready to hex possibly even curse Harry, but Ginny was faster. Before Ron had a chance to think of a spell she was in front of Harry wand out and ready to attack. Harry took a second to admire his girlfriends quick reflexes. He was about to say something when someone spoke. Harry was quite surprised to hear Georges voice. "Wow Ginny I would have thought getting shagged would have loosened you up a bit, I guess I was wrong."

Harry and Ginny both blushed a deep red and Ron only seemed to get angrier with this comment. "We… we didn't" Harry started meekly but was interrupted by his very confident sounding girlfriend, who obviously had much more experience dealing with her brother.

"Well George you wouldn't have much experience in that field so I'm not surprised you would make a mistake, and Ron it's not what you think so calm down and sit before you hex your best mate."

So Ginny told them about how after dinner how little privacy they had at the burrow, at this Ron tensed so Ginny emphasized that they wanted privacy to talk. How they went to Grimmauld place to talk. For good measure Ginny added that Kreacher was there the whole time, and how they just fell asleep there. It was very believable and Ginny was a very good liar even though it was somewhat true.

Harry looked around to see that bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's, and Hermione's faces had softened considerably. George was still grinning like this was the most hilarious thing he had ever experienced, but Ron still looked angry though he had lowered his wand and sat down.

"how do we know their telling the truth?" Ron accused "he could have easily taken advantage of her."

Ginny's temper was rising and her expression mirrored her anger well. Of course Ron had said the wrong thing again, but this time Ginny seemed to control herself. "Ron" she started in a calm voice that was somehow more scary then her yelling. "Harry would never do anything that I was not 100 percent ok with and second, though I have already told you this hundreds of times I can take care of myself, I'm also pretty sure you would have never been able to endure some of the things that I have." That last sentence caused a feeling of eeriness to settle over the room that even took the smile off George's face.

After a few seconds of silence that felt like hours Mr. Weasley spoke, "I believe you two did not do anything that we don't approve of but you are in trouble for staying out all night without telling us where you were. We were very worried about both of you. I believe that both of you should degnome the garden, It has gotten quite out of hand."

Ginny's face fell Harry knew she hated degnoming, but he did not argue. He was thankful that this was their only punishment.

They trudged outside after changing into some work clothes. Ron was still unhappy but he didn't dare argue with Ginny. Who was still mad at him. Harry tried to make the degnoming a little more fun by making it a competition to see who could throw a Gnome the farthest. Ginny actually enjoyed it, this was probably only because she was humiliating Harry. By the time they were done the sun was low in the sky and Harry had a scowl on his face. Almost every gnome Ginny had thrown beat his by 20 yards. Her quidditch skills obviously transferred to degnoming.

They walked in to the living room exhausted and dirty. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch talking Ron still angry about the mornings events turned to glare at Harry but smiled when he saw Harry's expression. "What's wrong mate get bit by a gnome."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny replied. "Nope he just got beat by a girl." At this Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione who had been having an internal debate during this conversation finally spoke. "Ginny I think Harry and Ron need to talk lets go upstairs."

Ginny agreed and left they the room. Ron and Harry glared at them as they left. When they were gone the boys sat down across from each other.

Ron spoke first surprisingly he didn't sound angry. "Harry she's happy" he said, when Harry didn't respond he continued. "and its obviously because of you. When you're not in their she's different like theirs a part of her missing. I think the reason I have been so protective is because it worries me- it worries me how much power you have over her."

Harry, who finally got over the shock of what he was saying, spoke, "I would never make her do-"

"I know that Harry" Ron interrupted "but it worried me that you could. But today I realized something, something I didn't notice before." Ron looked up at Harry and smirked as he finished his statement. "She has just as much power over you."

Harry who was still a little shocked over what his friend was saying laughed "Mate she has more, she has more power over me then I have over Kreacher."

Ron was now grinning. "That's good to hear, should we go tell the ladies we have worked out our issues."

"no not yet I'm sure they are talking and I most definitely do not want to be the one to interrupt them." Ron nodded in agreement at this statement.

"How about we play some wizards chess till they come down Ron suggested." Harry agreed and they started to play.

Upstairs Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room talking in excited whispers. "ok you have to tell me everything. How did the date go, what happened at Grimmauld place."

Ginny told Hermione about the entire night, including Grimmauld place. They were best friends and told each other everything. Hermione was a good listener she squealed and nodded at the appropriate time. After Ginny finished her story she went down stairs to see how the boys were doing and found them in an intense game of wizards chess. Both girls were glad to see neither of them were injured, even though they hadn't heard any loud noises from upstairs. they both thought it was possible that their conversation could have resulted in some injuries. The boys finished their game and the quartet talked until Mrs. Weasley called for dinner. After dinner they all went to their respective rooms and got ready to go to bed. Harry and Ginny were both happy for the shower, since they were quite dirty from the degnoming. They all fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the day's events.

A/N- ok Kinsley shows up next chapter. I like this chapter a lot most of the time I feel like my writing is really bad, but I don't feel that with this chapter. Also I know that Ginny's parents punishment wasn't very severe but I would like to think that they know what it is like to be in love and all that. As always please review it boosts my confidence. Anyway I would like to end this authors note with the famous words: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak.


	7. The choice

Disclaimer- JKR owns Harry Potter, I'm just playing around with her characters

Chapter 7- The Choice

A few days after Harry's birthday while Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were playing monopoly, a muggle board game, Hermione and Harry had been teaching the two Weasley's a lot about muggle entertainment. Ginny was particularly good at this game and it was funny to Ron get mad whenever he had to pay her money. They had been playing for about an hour when a lynx patronus appeared.

"The minister of magic will arrive shortly" the patronus announced and disappeared.

The four teens sat gaping at where the patronus had been until Hermione spoke. "We need to get this board game cleaned up and Ron go get your parents and George." Everyone did what Hermione said. The board game was put away and as the four Weasley's entered the living room when bright green flames appeared in the fire place and Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak "Minister would you like something to drink or eat I have not had time to prepare something but I can whip something up if you would like."

Kingsley laughed "Molly please call me Kingsley, that applies to everyone in this room, I have known you all too long and too well to ask you to call me by anything but my given name."

Now George spoke, this would have been surprising but they had gotten used to George popping into conversations at very random times. "it's good to see that being minister of magic hasn't gone to your head, anyway I have been wanting to talk to you I have been working on some new things for the shop and some of it has turned out to be much more useful then I originally planned, and I think that it might benefit the Auror department. For the right price that is."

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley gasped, but Kingsley just laughed. "Well I would have to know more about it but I'm sure if you think that it is good enough for auror's to use then it is."

George smiled "good, I wouldn't want my inventions to fall in to the wrong hands."

"I will set up a meeting, look for my owl" Kingsley replied before turning to harry. "Harry, I have been meaning to talk with you for a while now but I have been very busy cleaning up after Voldemort. I would like to offer you a job as an auror."

"but Kinsley I haven't taken my newts I can't become an auror." Harry said obviously confused.

"I have decided to make an exception for everyone who fought against Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts." (A/N- I know this has been done tons of times but I like it)

Harry seemed to be speechless and when he did not reply Kingsley continued. "Now I know that you might decide to finish your seventh year at Hogwarts instead."

Harry seemed to find his voice at that moment and spoke, "actually Sir- I mean Kingsley I'm not sure if I will be allowed to return to Hogwarts."

"Oh that's right you have not received your letter yet, Minerva informed me that you will be receiving them this afternoon." Kingsley stated simply.

Harry though shocked by his last statement responded quickly, "I don't think I can make a decision right now. I need some time to think about it and talk to everyone." He gestured to the Weasley's while saying the last part.

"I understand I did not expect you to choose right now. Please send me your owl when you have reached a conclusion" with that Kingsley took out some floo powder from a small pouch and threw it into the fire place. "good bye I hope to see you all very soon" he said before stepping into the fire place and stating "Ministry of Magic Atrium" and with that he was gone.

It took them all a few minutes to wrap their heads around what had just happened, but soon the five Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were sitting talking about the events that had just passed. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny began wondering about when their Hogwarts letters would arrive when they heard a tapping on the window they turned to see that it was one of the school owls. Harry opened the window and untied the letters. The owl quickly flew away. Harry gave the other three teens their letters before reading his.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Due to the events of last year the Hogwarts faculty is allowing any students who missed the last year of school to return to Hogwarts and take it during this school year. Should you choose to return you will be head boy, and Hermione Granger will be head girl. You have demonstrated the qualities expected in a head boy. If you choose not to return to Hogwarts please send me an owl as soon as possible. If you do decide to return please make your way to the prefects compartment when you board the Hogwarts express on September first to receive further instructions. I hope to see you there.**

** Sincerely,**

** Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall**

Harry just stared at the letter gaping. He knew that he looked like an idiot but at the moment he didn't care. Head boy, almost every head boy had been a perfect. He knew that his father had been one of the few exceptions. By this time Harry had gotten over his original shock and looked up from the letter. Hermione's expression was priceless it was a mixture of shock and pure happiness. Ron seemed was looking at the paper as if he was imagining it and it was going to disappear any second. Ginny was the only one who did not look at all surprised, She was beeming. She looked up from her letter and turned to Harry, smiling brightly the entire time.

"I'm the Gryffindor quidditch caption and a prefect" she said.

"that's amazing Ginny" Harry said hugging her.

Their exchange seemed to remove Ron from his trance. He looked up at them before he spoke "I'm a prefect again"

"That's awesome Ron." Harry clapped him on the back as he spoke.

The three of them turned their attention to Hermione. Who was still staring at her letter smiling though she looked like she was about to cry.

Ron was instantly worried "Hermione what's wrong?" he asked confused

She looked up at Ron "nothing is wrong I made Head Girl, I have dreamed about this since my first year" she said happily, eyes still glistening.

Ron looked confused "If you're happy why do you look like you're about to cry?" Ron asked in a tone that matched his expression.

Hermione laughed, "Have you never heard of tears of joy?" Ron seemed to understand but did not have a chance to respond because Hermione continued. "and Harry made head boy. The two Weasleys looked surprised, but they quickly regained their composure. Ginny hugged Harry and Ron congratulated him.

It was Ginny who spoke next "so does that mean that you three are coming back to Hogwarts" she kept her eyes on harry the entire time she spoke.

Hermione answered first "of course I have to finish my newts to get any respectable job."

The boys rolled their eyes of course Hermione would want to go back. Ron's answer was quite a bit more surprising. "I guess if Hermione is going back then I will as well" Hermione beamed obviously happy with Ron's answer.

Harry looked at the three of them. As much as he wanted to be an auror, he wanted to earn it, and to be honest he didn't think he could bear to spend another year away from Ginny who looked very anxious to hear his decision. "I guess I will go back the school." Ginny let out a breath obviously relieved and Harry continued "The attention I attract in public would be twice as bad as whatever I would have to deal with in school."

The rest of the night passed quickly. The foursome talked about their plans, and classes. They also made plans to go to Diagon ally that week to get their supplies. They were very excited to start the new year. Harry hoped it would be a lot less eventful then the previous ones.

A/N- ok some people might be wondering what's going on with Percy. The answer is I don't care, I don't like him so he will not be in this story. He can go take his annoying self over to his nice ministry job far far away from my story. And yes harry does spend time with teddy but so far there hasn't been a good place to include him. Obviously I went with harry going back to school but all the people who wanted him to become an auror don't worry his year at Hogwarts will be quite eventful. Also I haven't been able to find anything about the head boy and girl so im going to make up stuff, if I get something wrong I'm sorry. The next chapter is going to be the train to Hogwarts and Ginny's story (if you have been paying attention you should have realized that something is a little off). Anyway please review good or bad I need input, I'm not sure if I like my writing in this chapter. :)


	8. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry potter

Warning there is a tiny bit of mild cussing in this chapter. By that I mean there are 2 not very bad cuss words. So if your under like 10 years old, probably shouldn't read it.

Chapter 8- Hogwarts Express

For the first time in years the Weasley's made it to platform 9 ¾ with time to spare. The weeks after Kingsley's offer had been pretty calm. The foursome went to Diagon ally a few days after receiving their letters, and picked up all their supplies. Ginny's Birthday also passed, she spent the morning with her family and went out to dinner and a movie with Harry in the evening. Ginny had been asking to go to another movie since Harry's birthday. Ginny's birthday was very similar to Harry's though this time they returned to the burrow after dinner. The highlight of the day was when she got her presents. Harry had gotten her a Firebolt. She just looked at it until Ron had to remind her to breath. She couldn't stop smiling for hours after that. Ginny's expression was now the exact opposite of that day.

She was scowling at nothing in particular, with one hand on her hip and the other on the handle of her trolley. She was unhappy about being woken up so early. She had obviously gotten used to sleeping in over summer. Even though they were early the teens quickly said their goodbyes and made their way to the prefects compartment. Harry noticed Ginny's expression change as they made their way on the train. Though she hid it well Harry could see the fear in her eyes. This made Harry both worried and curious. It was obvious she was trying to hide it so Harry decided to respect her privacy and wait to ask later. Once all the prefects were in the compartment Hermione stood up motioning Harry to as well. He did and Hermione started her speech. She talked about prefects duties and who they could take points from. You could tell Hermione was in her element, but Harry wasn't listening. He noticed that everyone but Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were gawking at him. They all seemed to be looking at him in awe except for a sixth year from slytherin who looked at Harry with disgust. Hermione dismissed the prefects. Harry waited till they were the only ones still in the compartment before speaking. "who was that slytherin boy sitting over there?" Harry said gesturing to the seat the glaring boy occupied moments before.

"Harry that was Niles Rowle," she said as if that explained everything, when Harry continued to look at her with an expression of udder confusion, she sighed clearly annoy, "his father was Thorfinn Rowle, one of the death eaters who attacked us at the coffee shop after Bill and Fluer's wedding. He just got a life sentence in Azkaban."

Harry finally understood why the boy was glaring at him. "We might need to keep an eye on him. I think he blames me for his father's imprisonment."

Ron decided to enter the conversation, "Why in the world would McGonagall make him a perfect."

"Ron he was made a prefect last year and prefects keep their status unless stripped of it, and There is no record of him doing anything that would warrant that." It was Ginny who spoke though it did not sound like her. Her voice was cold and detached, and there was a sort of sick sarcasm in her voice as she said the last part of the statement.

The three friends were taken aback by her statement but they did not get a chance to question her about it because at that moment a patronus in the shape of a cat appeared.

The cat spoke in McGonagall's voice, "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger I need to inform you of the location of the head boy and head girl's dormitory's. There is a coat of arms with the Gryffindor crest on it located on the side of the fire place, this is the entrance to the dormitory's. To enter place your hand on the crest and say the password. There is not an assigned password yet, the first time you enter say the password that you would like to use and that will be the password you use for the rest of the year. If there is a problem come and see me to sort it out. Also please try and keep the other students from noticing the entrance. I will see you all at the feast."

The patronus disappeared when the speech ended. Hermione and Ron were so surprised by what they had heard they forgot about Ginny's earlier statement. Harry remembered it but did not say anything he knew she wouldn't want to say anything in front of Ron and Hermione. Harry quickly thought of a way to get them away.

"Ron Hermione, Me and Ginny will take the first patrol why don't you two try and find a compartment to sit in."

They agreed and left promptly. As soon as they were gone Harry turned to Ginny who was already standing up. "Ginny wait a second, I want to talk before we start patrolling."

Ginny looked confused but sat down and Harry continued. "What happened last year."

Ginny looked as if she had just been slapped, "I- I don't know what you're talking about." She said using the same cold tone as before.

"Ginny I know something is wrong and I know it, please tell me." Harry said worry obvious in his voice.

She took a deep breath "Harry there are a lot of things that happened last year. Hogwarts was a completely different place. I know you want to help Harry but not here. It's a long story and It's not easy to tell." Ginny said in a shaky voice.

Harry nodded understandingly he wasn't going to push her. "I guess we should start patrolling."

Ginny nodded in agreement and they made their way out of the compartment and started walking through the hallways.

They had been walking for about five minutes when Harry heard Ginny gasp he turned to see what caused that reaction. As he turned he saw a glimpse of Ginny's expression, which only worried him more. She looked angry, livid even, she didn't get this angry very often. He followed her gaze to a compartment window. He quickly saw what made Ginny that angry.

Ginny's tone matched her expression, "It's that skank. When did she start going to Hogwarts? I have never seen her before and she is most definitely not a first year."

Harry was just as confused as Ginny. The girl who had thrown herself at Harry months ago in Diagon ally was sitting on the Hogwarts express. Ginny continued to glare at her through the glass until Harry had to pull her away. The last thing he needed was for the girl to notice him and have to deal with her. Harry quickly found the compartment Ron and Hermione were in and much to Harry's delight he saw Luna and Neville as well. Ginny was still scowling and mumbling about how short the girls shorts were. They entered the compartment, Ron and Neville looked up to greet them but stopped when they saw Ginny's expression. It was obvious they had both been on the wrong side of Ginny's temper before. Hermione's reaction was quite different, she looked worried. Luna didn't even look up, she continued to read her issue of the quibbler upside down, oblivious to what's going on around her.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione was the first to speak

"The hoe from Diagon ally is going to Hogwarts." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Hermione, Ron, and even Neville looked shocked. And surprisingly it was Neville who spoke. "I read about that in the Daily Profit, her name is Anna Mirfield, a reporter actually interviewed her."

Harry spoke quickly "But what is she doing here. She isn't a first year and I've never se-"

He was interrupted mid sentence by Luna who still hadn't looked up from her magazine. "You should probably stop talking," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. Harry was surprised by her interruption but before he could say something she continued, "your being listened to. It would probably be beneficial to put some protective charms around the compartment."

Harry immediately looked at the door though he figured Luna was probably talking about some type of fake creature. So it surprised Harry to see an extendable ear that someone had somehow gotten under the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor. Hermione was appalled by this. Apparently this was against one of the rules in the Hogwarts code of conduct. Harry was sure Hermione was the only student who had read the code of conduct, but he did not argue when she went to track down the culprit. After that they followed Luna's advice and cast several spells to protect from those who might try to listen in. Harry knew that this was just the start of all the attention, but he decided not to dwell on that. Though he was starting to appreciate having a private room so he didn't have to worry about people constantly bothering him in his dormitory.

A/N- I know terrible ending to the chapter but I couldn't think of anything better. I hope you guys like the idea of the girl from Diagon ally coming to Hogwarts. Now that I made Ron so understanding I needed someone else to make Ginny angry. Also if anyone has an idea for a password for the head boy/girl dormitories it would be very helpful. Anyway I would like it very much If you would review please and Thank You :D


	9. Hogwarts

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Only the story line is mine- kinda

Chapter 9- Hogwarts

The train arrived at Hogwarts late in the evening. Harry and the others all said hi to Hagrid who was calling for the first years. They then made their way to the carts pulled by thestrals. Many students were looking at the creatures in awe it was obviously the first time they had seen them. They were about to get in to a carriage when Hermione grabbed the back of Harry's robes.

"Harry the heads have to wait for all the students to go before they leave." She said glaring at Harry.

"Oh right you guys wanna go ahead?" Harry asked.

Luna and Neville left on the next cart but Ron and Ginny stayed behind. After about half an hour all the other students had finally gone. They got on the last cart but not before they spent ten minutes making sure no students were left behind on Hermione's request. When they final boarded the carriage the cart before theirs was long out of site.

It was eerily silent so they began conversing about the year ahead. They had been riding about 3 minutes when they heard Ginny gasp. The others followed her gaze and saw what looked like a black cloak gliding along the ground toward their carriage. Harry sent a stunning spell at it, but nothing happened. The foursome was quite worried by this time, it was only feet from their cart and gaining. It reached them and seemed to go straight for Harry. It began to engulf Harry who began to flail, they paid no attention to the thestral who was now running as fast as it good in the direction of the forbidden forest. Ginny and Ron were sending stunning spells at the cloak that were doing nothing. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and understanding.

She thought of the happiest memory she could think of and pointed her wand at the cloak before yelling out, "expecto patronum"

The cloak quickly fled in the opposite direction and Harry was breathing heavily thankfully still conscious.

"Jezz Hermione why didn't you do something sooner" Ron said not thinking before he spoke.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, "well excuse me for not saving Harry's life fast enough for you."

Harry was finally able to speak though he sounded quite horse, "Don't listen to him Hermione. What was that thing?"

"It was a Lethifold." Only Ginny seemed to understand, Harry and Ron both looked confused as ever.

Hermione was about to elaborate when Ginny spoke, "but what is it doing hear it lives in tropical climates, and why did attack Harry who is clearly awake."

Hermione's annoyed expression quickly changed to admiration at Ginny's knowledge. "I know as much as you. We need to speak to McGonagall."

They got the thestral to head back towards the castle, and Hermione explained to Harry and Ron what a Lethifold1, or Living Shroud was as they made their way back to the castle.

As soon as they arrived they ran into the grand hall the sorting was already over and there was food on the tables. They slowed down to a brisk walk once they were inside the hall, and made their way to the professor's table. Ron was the first to speak, "on our way over here Harry was attacked by a- a- what did you call it Hermione"

Hermione rolled her eyes before speaking, "Professor he was attacked by a Lethifold."

Professor McGonagall gasped, "Why that's not possible, there are not lethifolds anywhere near here."

"I know professor but it tried to suffocate Harry and the patronus charm was the only thing that worked on it." Hermione responded.

Professor McGonagall eyes widened. She told at the professors to secure the building, before she stood up and addressed the students. "All students need to report to their dormitory's prefects please show the first years their house dormitories." The great hall broke into whispers. "Get going all of you." She said impatiently.

the foursome turned to leave, but McGonagall stopped them. "not you four. I need to speak with you."

They went up to the headmistress's office after she gave instructions to the other professors. Once they were in her office she conjured some chairs and motioned them to sit down. Once they did McGonagall spoke, "Are you positive it was a Lethifold?"

Both Hermione and Ginny nodded, "Well potter it seems you attract bad things like a magnet. I suggest you get to your new dormitories quickly, and keep your wands close, though I doubt a Lethifold could get into the castle."

They said thank you and left,

"She couldn't have called us up there just to say that." Harry said confused.

"well obviously she decided not to tell you what ever she was planning on telling you earlier." Surprisingly it was Ginny who spoke this time.

By now they had reached the portrait of the fat lady, "Bloody hell do any of you know the password." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

"Seven" Hermione said loudly and the portrait swung open.

They made their way into the common room and saw that there was no one their except for _Professor Sinistra__2__ who__they assumed was Gryffindor's new head of house. _

_The four of them went over beside the fire place and sure enough there hung a coat of arms with the Gryffindor crest. Which was surprisingly hidden well, for a circular room. Hermione placed her hand on the crest and spoke clearly, "The Burrow" _

_The coat of arms swung off the wall and they climbed in. All four teens gasped at the room in front of them it was a common room, as large as the Gryffindor common room, and it was decorated in scarlet and gold. There was a fire place on one wall and 2 hallways on opposite wall. Hermione was the first to move she ran over to the opposite side of the room. Where a massive bookcase stood and began reading over the titles. Ron, Ginny, and Harry got over the shock soon after Hermione and Harry spoke. "We should go check out our rooms." _

_After practically dragging Hermione away from the bookshelf they made their way down the left hallway. The bedrooms were as shocking as the common rooms. This one was obviously Harry's, because his trunk was sitting in the middle of the floor in front of a large four poster bed. On one wall there was a nice writing desk along with a nice dresser. On the other there were some shelves for his supplies. _

_They went to see Hermione's room which was decorated the same. After that they went and sat in the large common room. _

_After they sat down Ginny spoke, "Harry I don't want to leave you after what happened tonight"_

_"I don't want you to either, I don't think anyone would mind if you stayed with me tonight considering recent events." Harry replied_

_Ron of coarse had something to say about that, "Oi, You two can't sleep together"_

_Ron blushed Wesley red realizing how his statement must have sounded. "Relax Ron we won't do anything, Harry was almost killed tonight or have you forgotten." Ginny said surprisingly calm. Besides I'm sure you could stay with Hermione." _

_Ron's expression brightened when she said this, but Hermione seemed to be debating with herself, she finally spoke, "well I guess so there is nothing in the handbook that says we can't."_

_Soon after that the teens decided it was time they went to bed. They made their way to their respective rooms. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny fell asleep quickly. Harry lied awake a little longer, thinking about the nights events. "so much for my peaceful year at Hogwarts" he thought before drifting off to sleep."_

If you don't know what a Lethifold is Look at page 25 in fantastic beasts and where to find them. And if you don't have it (shame on you :P) Google it :)

She is the astronomy professor.

A/N-Thanks to harrysMYhubbySObackoffBETCH for the Gryffindor Tower password. I wanted the password for the heads common room to mean something to all four of them. I'm taking a lot of artistic liberty with the duties of the head boy and girl. OK Im not sure there will be a lot of Hagrid in here, even though I really like him im not sure if I can type how he speaks right (if that makes any sense). I have had a few Reviews about Ginny being quidditch captain. There are a few reasons to this 1. She gets some of the opportunity's that she wouldn't get just being a prefect, 2. I believe that seekers don't work with the team as much and are less familiar with the positions and plays as the rest of the positions. Also I thought this chapter sucked. Review please tell me If you hated it, loved it, never want me to write anything ever again, Etc. And thank you to those who have reviewed


End file.
